regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Extordonary Regular Show
The Extordonary Regular Show is a kids-to teens animated show that aired on Cartoon Network. Production This is made by C.N, Ubisoft, Nintendo, JSULLVIAN1998, Disney, Nickelodeon, SEGA, and Harpers Collins. Main Characters Mordecai Rigby Pops Skips Mitch High Five Thomas Sonic Tails Knuckles Shadow Silver Gumball Darwin Nicole Angry Birds Studder Paz Zim Gir Skoodge Minimoose The Almighty Tallest The Empire (Main Antagonists) Nate Wright Teddy Ortiz Francis Pope Dee Dee Holloway Chad Applewhite Ben Ben's friends Autobots Avengers S.H.I.E.L.D Bart Simpson The Flynn-Fletchers Homer Simpson Peter Griffin Stan Smith Sanjay Craig Episodes Season 1 # The Extordonary Pilot # Nate's Babysitters # Mordecai's woman # Maellard vs Barranco # The adorable couple of Richard and Nicole # The Shark # Homer's Secret Fear # Pops in love # A bad cap # Potatoes # Anais's 5th birthday # Rigby and Darwin's Amazing Adventure (Part 1) # Rigby and Darwin's Amazing Adventure (Part 2) # Attack of the Newborn Rabbid Empire # Bart's Gone Mysterious! # More viral videos # Meet the Pryo/Marge # Mordecai, your fired # Regular Clarence # The End # New Portable Toilet # Gumball's new pet # Lisa gets Rick Trolled # A horrible truck # The Car # Empire invasion Season 2 # Deep Space Homer (Again) # Barranco's Greatest Scheme # Meet the Demoman/Mitch # Take place # The Koopa # Raving Scaled Ninja Rabbids # Weekend at Nate's # The Revenge # Bart's History # The Flying Dutchman's Wrath # Zim, Gumball, Nicole, and Skoodge's Awesome Adventure Part 1 # Zim, Gumball, Nicole, and Skoodge's Awesome Adventure Part 2 # Time Travel into Young Age # Stranded Desert # Mordecai and the Rigby's strikes back again # Its Time, plus # Goodbye Benson # The Men # The Stress # Attack of the Bandits # Benson Returns # Do the Empire # Who killed Quagmire? # Can you spare a pencil? # Wet Painters # Barranco, the invisible rabbid # Bart's babysitters # The Vacation # Camping can be amazing # The new students # A Hero turned Empire # B.L.A.D.E (Episode) # Rigby and Brian's extreme adventure # Moon Invasion 4: The final Chapter # Ellen's Colledge Season 3 # The New Menace # Self destruction # Money Problems, & Stuff # Zim and Gumball's Vacation on Funulop # Paranormal Stupidity Part 1 # Paranormal Stupidity Part 2 # Dia el de los muertos (Day of the Dead) # Eggs # Get your Buttocks Out of here you Butthead! # The Angry Dads # Fortune Cookie 3: The True Bad Luck # Separation # Blast to the Past # Trip to San Antonino # Lisa's Babysitters # Homer the Ugly Apple Tree # Nicole's newborn # Margaret's new love # The Revenge of the Twitch # The Mega-Rabbid D.29 # Mecha Madness # Night of the Living Dead # Dawn of the Infection # Rise of the Extinction # Homer's Origin # Muscle O's # The Bird Claws # The Power of Friendship # Stewie's new ball # Ellen returns # Zelokzilla vs Benkong # Nate the Invisible Teen # What The Heck Am I Looking At!? # Operation:Qwerita Invasion # Fortune Cookie 4: Mordecai's Ruff life # Trip to The Glade of Dreams # Muscle Mom # World's bested friendship # Separation Twice # Roger's Barbershop Qurartent # Road to Puppet (Again) # Pop-Borg # Stewie and the Brians # Zelok and Kamek's Greatest Villainous Adventure # The Empty Park # Jaws # High Stress Fever # Maellard Retires Season 4 (The Sacred Starshroom Saga) # Darkness Shall Rise # The Search for The Sacred Starshrooms # The battle for the First # Second on an island # If the Third then its missing # The Ultimate Battle Part 1/7 # The Ultimate Battle Part 2/7 # The Ultimate Battle Part 3/7 # The Ultimate Battle Part 4/7 # The Ultimate Battle Part 5/7 # The Ultimate Battle Part 6/7 # The Ultimate Battle Part 7/7 # The Fate of Lollies Part 1 # The Fate of Lollies Part 2 # The Fate of Lollies Part 3 # Benson Returns, again Season 5 (After Lolies's death) # The Symbiotes died # Benson gets an F- # The Z.N.R Returns # The Empire Mission # Slender Man Part 1 # Slender Man Part 2 # Snow Day # A Dead Friend of Abraham Simpson II # Teen Abuse # Child and Irken captured # The Wrong Place # The Wrong Mission # Brainstorming # The Federation # The Replacement # Heart's day out # New Loyalty # Resisty vs S.T.P.Ss # Backseat Drivers from on the Road # Abducted # The Discorvery # Failure # Aftermath Part 1 Category:Shows Category:Series Category:Crossovers